Beyond
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: "I died once...I will never forget the cold, dark fingers of death reaching out for me. However, even that death was a necessary component of the big picture. The virus that Birkin had created brought me back from the brink of Annihilation. When I awoke...I soon discovered my new found life was not part of the reawakening I had intended and it was something beyond comprehension..."
1. Chapter 1: To Be Reborn

_That night…That night when I had decided that is when I would abandon the Umbrella Corporation. As the T-Virus had spread across the Arklay Mountains area it had caused a Biohazard outbreak as a result._

 _The hope of revitalizing the training facility were lost in the outbreak, and it appeared to me that the precious Umbrella, who had sought to bring it back to life, could not get a grasp on the situation at hand._

 _With the training facility lost, there was only one set task for me to do. With the T-Virus released, and the Mansion infested with those monsters, I would lure in my precious S.T.A.R.S. unit into the area, and use their excellent and proficient combat experience for the test data needed for the T-Virus while my associate, Birkin, had desired the development of another virus that would surpass T-Virus standards._

 _He may do as he wish, and I shall do as I wish with my S.T.A.R.S._

* * *

 _I had waited on that exact night down in the true end of the Mansion in the Underground Laboratory, where I had waited for my fellow S.T.A.R.S. members. All I had to accompany me was the completed Tyrant in its slumber in the giant glass tube, the special strain of the early Progenitor Virus provided by my good colleague, William Birkin. Tonight…Albert Wesker would be a dead man to his S.T.A.R.S. and to Umbrella, and from the darkness will emerge a superior being._

 _Ah…Well good timing indeed…As the virus had been injected into my body, my loyal members of S.T.A.R.S. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine had just arrived to see me off…_

"Chris…You make me proud." I commented, pointing my Samurai Edge towards the two.

"Wesker?"

 _Chris appeared confused to see his team captain point his gun at him._

"Tonight was an excellent night for collecting data on Umbrella's Biological weaponry and its performance against trained flesh and blood combatants."

"You...Set the team up...?" Jill questioned with a glare.

"Excellent deduction Jill...That was Umbrella's intention anyway, however...I don't need them anymore." I held a small cylinder device and initiated the awakening of the beast. I had walked towards the test tube to where the Tyrant was beginning to awaken, and I held out my arms as I would prepare for the death that shall grant me power. "The ultimate lifeform...Tyrant...It's beautiful."

 _The Tyrant was now awake, and as soon as it saw me looking up at it in awe, it reached out it's abnormally developed claw and had drove the claw through me, which would have caused my "death" and the reawakening that would come afterwards. Nothing will stop me..._


	2. Chapter 2: New Strength, New Location

_So I was dead…The cold, dark fingers of death had now put me down, allowing the opportunity for my rebirth and the gain of power that I will need to successfully take Umbrella. The virus may need to take its moments to recalibrate my heavily damaged body endured by the strike of the Tyrant…_

 _Something was coming through…Birkin's prototype virus as promised, had brought me back, and if the virus has merged with me correctly, it will give me the strength beyond the average human._

 _As my senses were beginning to come back to me, I stood up and found that Underground Laboratory in the Arklay Mountains was not in my sights. I would have expected to have awoken to the sight of Chris and Jill dead from the Tyrant, or, for Chris and Jill to have emerged victorious, leaving me to see that the Tyrant had failed to eliminate my clever S.T.A.R.S. members._

 _NO._

 _It appears that instead of a Laboratory, it was an empty, spacious cavern composed of dirt holding the dome structure surrounding me._

 _Strangely enough, this dome of dirt has no relation to any location within the Mansion, nor do I know how I was able to move from the laboratory to this place despite the Tyrant._

 _A few things I was able to make sense of…I could feel blood stains on my clothing, my S.T.A.R.S. uniform, from when the Tyrant had impaled me with its enormous claw. The plan was successfully executed, and I could feel a new energy surging through me, calling out to the embracing of my new power._

 _It is time to discover what situation I had been brought into, and see how much of a delay I may obtain from my enactment and plotting against my foe…Umbrella._

"..Sergei, our time will come."

 _Yes, my time to confront those who would still fend and make a last stand for the crumbling Umbrella corporation will make its debut but I first needed to secure an escape route from this place, and discover what I had plunged myself into. All I have for my protection are the powers that I have yet to test, and my very own customized S.T.A.R.S. specialized handgun, the Samurai Edge._

* * *

 _I had time to compliment the power I had gained while wandering aimlessly down a path in a narrow cavern. No opportunity had presented itself for me to test my enhanced strength on potential foes such as Bio-Organic Weapons, or anyone who would dare to stand in my way, but there have been other things for me to test. My mobility had been enhanced._

 _When a long distance between two ledges distant from each other, with running water against the rocky cavern surface, I had the ability to leap further and higher beyond the average distance and height from anyone in history. Durability has shown to be effective, as I was less prone to injury when falling from a high distance._

 _Birkin's virus had proved itself worthy, and it is most welcome to stay with me for as long as I live._

"Hmm…What's this?"

 _I had looked up from where I was standing, there was a strain of light leaking through a build-up of rock above me._

"It is now time to test this virus' strength."

 _Now concentrating with the full intent of getting out of the depths of this place, I made a simple leap of faith, concentrating my strength and struck the rock. With the combination of the speed in which I launched myself, and my new enhanced, strength, I was able to break through and leap out into freedom towards a path that I still have to follow._

 _Interestingly enough, the sun had stretched over the sky and there was an absolute clutter of trees around. This wasn't the Arklay Mountains, this place felt much more free from the ominous feeling of a predator watching it's pray scan aimlessly through the fog. Joseph would never had known...Too bad._

 _What I shall set off to discover where I had wound up in. It is in my best interest now to set out and identify the location of where I had been placed in._


	3. Chapter 3: Back To School

_There was absolutely no worry in treading across the rather endless forest that I had been running through for the past few hours' right past the sunset into the night. The virus had been efficient in retaining my stamina levels. A mere human by now would have been coughing with exhaustion in the half hour mark where as I have been going for what is now starting to slightly irritate me._

 _I may have had the plan before the Tyrant had murdered me under the will of its programming, but now that I was in foreign territory, a new plan needed to be forged together for my survival. Initially I had planned to awake in the bottom of the Arklay Mountain facility to grab the data I needed from the terminal, then to leave to further my advance on Umbrella._

"What's this?"

 _Up right in front, I could see an entirely different complex that stood right above, lit up completely. Unlike the quiet mansion, there was faint noise erupting from the inside, and this place would not remain secretive to those who would wander this stretched out array of trees. Wherever this place was…_

 _The noise seemed to become much more perceivable as inched ever closer. Music? Singing, and the lyrics do not sound English? That is oddly peculiar. Ah but there's more…The familiar sound of gunfire. Who knew that such a sound that was most common with the presence of S.T.A.R.S. in the mansion would carry over? It's only a matter of questioning, who are the one's firing? And what are they firing at?_

 _Time to receive my answers. Whoever would be foolish enough to stand in my way shall yearn on their regrets later after having to deal with me._

 _I had to get up to the grounds to take a small tour to give my new friends the element of surprise. With one leap, I had now stepped into unsuspecting territory, and I had the aid of my new strength and my Samurai Edge handgun. This place feels a little to wrong. One good look of the entire complex and just from the front, and the sound of cheering youth echoing from inside to a rock band playing, it looked more like a school than a secret laboratory._

 _Appearance does not get the best of me, but the sound of gunfire doesn't seem to fit in with the area. Nor do I for that matter. No time for a thorough self-tour however._

"…So this is it?"

 _I peeked from behind a wall of the building to see a group of a well-organized battalion firing their weapons at who appeared to be their nemesis. As eye opening as it was, to see a group of teenagers in such an organized fashion that may yet match S.T.A.R.S. standards, battling another teenager. Their enemy seemed to appear to be a female with long, light hair. The girl seemed rather impervious to any bullet that came spiraling towards her. Hmm…This should be fun. It appears that I have found the successor to Lisa Trevor, but still human like I am._

 _I still focused on the battalion trying to attack her, but it appeared that every single shot seemed to phase through her, and from her arms she could summon a blade, that she inevitably used to kill her attackers._

 _My turn…_


End file.
